


here we are falling like lovers

by beautiful1malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Gifs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful1malec/pseuds/beautiful1malec
Summary: If Magnus didn’t know any better, he would have missed it. The soft huffs that followed the short inhale of breath Alec took once they pulled away for air, the heaving of his chest underneath Magnus’s wandering fingers tracing over each rune and scar adorning his otherwise flawless skin. He’d be a fool if he didn’t pay attention to it, if he let himself miss it. It was so simple, but something so purelyAlexander. He was a stunning creature after all.“You with me?” Alec breathed, the sound of his voice directing Magnus’s gaze towards his own, suddenly breathless again as he caught sight of those eyes as they met his own. They were captivating, Alec decided, absolutely mesmerizing. Nothing else could compare, nothing would ever be more beautiful, Alec, vowing to spend time studying every detail that made those eyes soMagnus. "Do you still want to?"OrAlec and Magnus's first time.





	here we are falling like lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with this scene it hurts, and honestly I never wanted it to end, so I used the scene from the show to continue it from where it left off. And yes, I know this has already been done, but I couldn't help myself. I watched the scene to try to get it as accurate as possible, so hopefully I did it justice. I might have let this get a little wordy, but the way I see it, they were so loving and adorable and I wanted to emulate that? Also, thank goodness for gifs, right?
> 
> Quick note, I reposted this since the draft I had backlogged me so I wanted to make it more current.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Stumbling through the doorway, hands grasped, touching everywhere,  _anywhere_ , pulling each other  _closecloseclose_. Alec reached behind them, pushing the door closed with a gentle touch, determined to keep the two of them in their own world. Magnus’s utmost attention was on him, entire worldview shifted as nothing else mattered but Alec. Almost tripping over one another in their haste, soft laughs and wide grins between kisses left it almost impossible to take full breaths. 

Magnus’s hands slid across Alec’s back, taking hold of his shirt and pulling up, Alec pulling his hands from Magnus to tug at his collar, immediately riding himself of the fabric as Magnus watched his every move. Throwing it aside, his hands reached out again, eager to touch, to  _ravish_ , never wanting to part. In a fluid motion, Magnus shed his jacket, dropping it with careless abandon while his body moved of its own free will towards Alec’s touch, ready to receive what he was given. They broke apart briefly, sharing the same air with wide smiles. 

This was special, unique to them, but felt so  _familiar_ , as if they’d done this a million times.

Cradling Alec's head with all the care he could muster, Magnus turned, using the momentum to take Alec with him. More than willing, Alec glided onto the mattress, back hitting the golden sheets as Magnus hovered over him, amused eyes meeting his. 

“That was graceful.” A hint of a smirk tugged at his lips, the playfully teasing tone present in his voice, something only Magnus could pull off so well.

“Shadowhunter.” Alec’s response, deep voiced and breathless, was just as teasing and playfully smug, pointing to himself with pseudo pride. Magnus shrugged, a sound of amusement pulled from him, left without much time to recover as Alec brought him down, lips meeting for another kiss.

Magnus brought himself closer, legs shifting to settle between Alec's while his hand cradled the back of his head, soft dark hair running through his fingers. Their chests brushed as they moved together, the cold necklaces hanging around Magnus's neck grazing over his suddenly heated skin as Alec arched up, seeking his touch.

Hips close, barely any distance was left between them as Alec's hands ran over Magnus's sides, taking hold of his shirt and tugging  _slow_ , wanting to enjoy the feel of Magnus's soft bare skin as it became accessible beneath his fingertips. Lips parting further, Magnus's hand ran over Alec's neck, fingers trailing over his skin while their kiss deepened, craving more. Lost in bliss, he felt it, the slip of his glamour, the sign of losing control. Pinching the brim of his nose, he pulled away regretfully, eyes squeezing shut as he turned from Alec. 

Alec, whose hands were just trailing over Magnus’s body, was unsure what to do with them, leaving them in the air for a moment. “What?" It was an innocent question, lifting himself on his elbows to get a better look at Magnus. "Am I doing something wrong?”

“No such thing," Magnus insisted, voice slightly ragged while waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought from Alec's mind.

“Well, then." Alec rose, lifting himself from the bed as he kept his eyes on Magnus, trying to figure out what was happening. "What? Do you not want to?”

“No. I mean, yes. Of course I do.” Magnus fumbled over his words, still not turning to face Alec. This was uncharacteristic of him, usually so put together.

Alec's concern only grew, brow furrowing in worry. Moving closer, his hand rested on Magnus's shoulder, wanting to provide comfort. “Magnus, what is it?” 

Magnus inhaled, the sound shaky. “It's just, sometimes," Magnus paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I lose control.”

It felt like a lifetime, waiting for Magnus to face him again, but once he did, Alec was left with the most incredible sight. Magnus’s warlock mark, his  _eyes_ , cat-like and so remarkably golden they seemed to put his soul in display, laid bare for Alec’s use. Magnus tensed, Alec's steady stare almost unnerving as he waited,  _expected,_ Alec to run, to shun him for something he already hated, the reason he always had his glamour up.

What Alec did was something Magnus couldn’t have anticipated, always so prone to fearing the worst. He exhaled, almost  _relieved_ , as if it was silly for Magnus to worry. Breaking out into a soft grin, he inched forward, eyes never leaving his. “Magnus.” Tongue running over his bottom lip, he took those eyes in. Cupping Magnus's cheek with a gentle touch, “they're beautiful,  _you're_  beautiful,” poured from his lips without second thought. Eyes softening, Magnus’s hand ran up his arm, thumb and index finger grazing Alec's hand while the others encircled his wrist.

His beautiful Alexander, brought up in an unforgiving world of hatred and hubris, was nothing like the others. Pure and determined, heart worn on his sleeve for Magnus to hold. Wonder and adoration filled his gaze, coming even closer until he could place kisses all over his face, lingering over his forehead, his nose, even Magnus's eyes when they slid shut, soft murmurs of "so beautiful," passing from his lips whenever there was the slightest hint of space.

Closing the gap, Magnus sealed their lips in another kiss, a soft noise leaving Alec as he all but  _melted_ , free hand taking hold of Magnus's shoulder as he leaned back again, sinking into the pillows as Magnus surrounded him. Thumb running over his cheek, they fell into it, unhurried. No rushing, no ulterior motives, just letting themselves enjoy the lazy drag of their lips moving together.

If Magnus didn’t know any better, he would have missed it. The soft huffs that followed the short inhale of breath Alec took once they pulled away for air, the heaving of his chest underneath Magnus’s wandering fingers tracing over each rune and scar adorning his otherwise flawless skin. He’d be a fool if he didn’t pay attention to it, if he let himself miss it. It was so simple, but something so purely  _Alexander_. He was a stunning creature after all.

“You with me?” Alec breathed, the sound of his voice directing Magnus’s gaze towards his own, suddenly breathless again as he caught sight of those eyes as they met his own. They were captivating, Alec decided, absolutely mesmerizing. Nothing else could compare, nothing would ever be more beautiful, Alec vowing to spend time studying every detail that made those eyes so  _Magnus_. "Do you still want to?" 

Suddenly he was shy, completely opposite of how he was when he arrived at Magnus’s door that night, but his eyes still held the same determination, the same desire, and it became clear to Magnus that Alec was  _waiting. W_ _aiting_  for Magnus to give the go ahead, that he wouldn’t take this any further despite being the one offering himself in a way he never had before. Alec wanted this, but would step back if Magnus didn’t. He never ceased to surprise him.

Trailing his fingers  _upupup_ , Magnus reached Alec’s cheek, heart melting as his head tilted into his touch, waiting patiently for his response. “If you’re sure,” Magnus watched for any signs of uncertainty, before continuing once he saw none. "If you want this, then I want this. I want you Alexander, in whatever way you'll have me." 

Alec flushed, a beautiful pink tint painting his cheeks as his eyes brightened, vibrant smile leaving Magnus with one to match. “Magnus, I want this. I haven’t been able to  _think_ of anything other than this. I want you, I want to have me-“ the blush darkened as he realized he was rambling, bashful now as he met Magnus’s stare, filled with nothing but unspoken understanding.

“If that’s what you want,” Magnus assured him, fingers running through Alec’s hair while leaving another soft kiss on his lips. “If there’s anything you want, or anything you don’t, tell me, okay? If you want to stop at all, then we’ll stop.”

Nodding in understanding, Alec’s fingers trailed down Magnus’s chest, leaning forward for a kiss. “You have nothing to worry about,” he repeated his words from earlier, a new meaning behind them. “I trust you.” Magnus’s heart swelled, claiming Alec’s lips as his fingers slid under his shirt, running over the smooth skin beneath. Settling on his knees, Magnus pulled from Alec for a moment to slip the material over his head before laying over him again. Alec left his hands on him, trailing over him, almost in amazement he was allowed to touch.

Hands sliding to Alec’s waist, Magnus gently pulled him, letting their hips align so they were pressed together. Rocking down once, Alec’s breath caught in his throat before a moan escaped him. Immediately, his hands slid upward, holding Magnus by his shoulders, grounding himself. Despite the layers between them, he could feel  _everything_ , wanting more _._ Legs parting wider, feet planted against the mattress, Alec’s body moved in response, hips canting up against Magnus’s. Head thrown back, deflect run straining against flexed muscles as he moaned, eyes squeezing shut. " _Oh_ ," he gasped, Magnus’s lips on his neck, showering him with kisses that did nothing but fuel the fire coursing through him. He lost himself in the movements, surrendering to the pleasure overcoming him.

Nuzzling along Alec’s neck, Magnus panted, feeling strong hands run across his back before they were in his hair, pulling him into another kiss full of need. Falling into a rhythm, a slow grind which had them craving more. Daring, Alec's hands raced down again, nails grazing across Magnus's back and groaning softly at the feel of tight muscle beneath his fingertips. Hands reaching his hips, Alec tugged, the force of their steady grind intensifying with the increased pressure and he gasped again, hips faltering for a moment as another wave of pleasure surged through him. 

Taking advantage of the momentary halt, Magnus slid a hand from Alec’s hip to his front, giving an experimental squeeze over his covered length, already  _so_ hard and they’ve barely begun. Alec  _jumped_ , a deep moan pulled from his throat as he rocked up, head thrown back so far it almost became lost in the pillows. Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, face a vibrant red while he clung to Magnus's hips, trying to calm himself. Feeling adventurous, his hand moved forward, mimicking what Magnus did to him, a mix of a gasp and a moan coming from him as he felt Magnus against his palm, a deeper ache striking his core. Magnus was no better, hips  _desperately_  moving into his touch, his own moans echoing Alec's. 

Their eyes met, and suddenly, they were both moving, lips together again as they worked at more buttons, laughing as their hands knocked together, almost getting in each other's way. They had the same idea, undoing belts, buttons, zippers, all a little difficult as they were fused at the mouth, neither wanting to pull away. Clumsily, they pulled apart long enough to tug them off, breathless smiles and laughs shared. 

Hips lifting, Alec gave Magnus space to tug his jeans off, hands lunging forward and doing the same to him. He stopped for a moment, chest heaving as he stared, taking in the sight before him. Magnus hovering over him, immaculate hair tousled and usually perfected makeup smudged, cat-eyes on full display, looked as beautiful as ever, even  _more_  if that was even possible. His fingers trailed over his chest, grazing over the necklaces on his way down, stopping at the hem of his boxers, his arousal on full display leaving him lost for words.

A soft spoken “Alexander,” broke him out of his thoughts, meeting Magnus’s eyes and soft smile once again. His Shadowhunter was a vision of perfection, his usual stoicism thrown aside with his ruffled hair and wide eyes watching Magnus so lovingly he almost couldn’t take it. His hands mirrored Alec’s, running his fingers over his exposed hips, hovering above the boxers doing little to cover his modesty, revealing just how much he wanted this. “You with me?” It was Alec’s own question used against him, equally teasing and concerned, causing him to laugh softly.

“You’re gorgeous," were the first words out of Alec’s mouth, unable to help himself as he pulled Magnus back in, the distance too much. Taking the next step, hands sliding under the fabric keeping him from Magnus, pulling it down his legs. Another burst of confidence overcame him, taking hold of Magnus in his hand. The punched-out moan which escaped Magnus was worth it, gasping into their kiss as he let his forehead rest against Alec’s, hips moving into the touch.  

Alec watched breathlessly, taking in the sight of Magnus’s pleasure so close, how his golden eyes struggled to stay open. Completely caught up in him, he was taken by surprise as he felt Magnus’s hand around him, a firm yet gentle squeeze leaving him jolting, gasping as more air was knocked from his lungs. Hazel eyes fluttering, he looked up at Magnus, who was watching him with equal intensity.

Hands moved at what soon became the same pace, almost losing themselves with well-calculated strokes and thumbs running over sensitive heads. It was too much, Alec’s entire being  _consumed_ with heat, and he just knew, it would be over all too soon with they didn’t stop. “Magnus,” he breathed, free hand reaching out to take hold of Magnus’s wrist, stopping his movement and fighting back a whimper as he did so. “Need more, need  _you_ , please.” 

Releasing each other, Magnus ran a hand over his cheek, brushing back the sweat-matted hair that clung to his forehead. Alec watched him move, head tilting up and welcoming the kiss he was given. They remained that way for what felt like hours, their kiss deepening slowly as their bodies rested together, still without hurry as they enjoyed the feel of each other’s bare skin.  Alec’s hands raced over Magnus, exploring his body and trailing over his skin, soaking in the shivers he received. Magnus’s hands ran over him, well placed touches over his chest and thighs, gentle enough to leave him opening his legs for more.  Pulling back, Magnus settled on his knees between his legs, smiling at him.

Leaning over, he reached into the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom. He caught Alec staring, flushed and a bit wide-eyed, a hint of nervousness reflecting in his otherwise even stare. Making his way back, he placed kisses over his face, kissing his way down until he reached his neck and his shoulder, the touch so light it made Alec laugh. The fact Alec still felt comfortable enough to laugh while they were like this was enough to assure Magnus he was alright.

“This still okay?” Magnus asked, still needing to be sure as his hand skirted over Alec’s chest, noting the way the muscle responded to his touch. He needed to hear Alec tell him what he wanted, couldn’t even  _think_  of doing anything more without being given permission.

Nodding vigorously, Alec gave him a smile so bright Magnus swore he’d go blind from looking too long. “This is okay,” he confirmed, lacing his fingers with Magnus’s free hand and pulling it forward, leaving kisses along the back of his hand. “Still okay.”

Opening the bottle up, Magnus coated his fingers before letting the bottle hit the sheets, ready to forget about it for the moment. Bringing his fingers down between Alec’s spread legs, he let one circle his rim slowly, eyes watching Alec as he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden touch, more intimate than he was used to. This was all so much for him, Magnus remembered, doing everything in his power to make it better for him. Waiting until Alec’s breathing steadied again, he applied more pressure, his finger slipping inside. Alec gasped, hips shifting at the intrusion. His face a new shade of pink, feeling out the new sensation as Magnus started moving.

Taking his time, Magnus allowed Alec the chance to grow accustomed to one finger before withdrawing and reentering with two, careful once he saw the wince take over Alec’s features, dropping kisses where he could reach.

“M’good,” Alec managed to make out, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Just, just give me a second.”

“Take all the time you need,” Magnus insisted, kissing his way back up Alec’s neck until he reached his lips again, taking him in a soft kiss, wanting to distract him further. Sighing softly, Alec reciprocated, fingers running through Magnus’s hair to keep him close.

Tentatively, he gave his hips another twist, gasping out again as he felt how Magnus stretched him, but he wanted  _more_. “You can move,” he promised, hips moving again before Magnus could protest. Trusting Alec, Magnus let his fingers move again, still slow as he let Alec get used to the deeper stretch. Moving slow, he crooked his fingers upward, a broken moan tearing itself from Alec’s throat as he moved them just the right way. Alec went slack against him, jaw dropping in pleasure.

“ _Oh_.” Alec chased after that feeling as his hips rocked up. Magnus moved his fingers again, fire burning through him as Alec moaned loudly, head thrown back and eyes struggling to stay open. Scissoring his fingers, he started opening Alec up, making sure to hit that same spot as many times as he could. “ _Magnus_ ,” Alec moaned as Magnus introduced a third finger, stretching him wider. “Please Magnus,  _please_.”

Withdrawing his fingers, Alec almost whimpered at the loss before watching Magnus open the condom, breath catching in his throat. As Magnus slid it on himself and took more of the lube, Alec’s hands raced up his chest and shoulders, tracing patterns-  _runes_ \- over his skin with his fingertips. He coated himself liberally before letting the bottle hit the floor, coming close to Alec, hands running over his thighs before settling between them. Lining himself up, he gently pressed his way forward, running his hands over Alec’s chest. Moving slow, he didn’t want to overwhelm Alec too quickly, who was already clutching at his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut and forcing himself to breathe.

He trailed kisses along every inch of skin, feeling Alec’s heart race in his chest. “You okay?” He asked, keeping himself as still as he could, unable to forgive himself if he hurt Alec in any way.  

“Need a minute,” Alec murmured, still holding onto Magnus, a lifeline he’d be lost without. It was all  _so_  much, finally being with Magnus this way, having Magnus  _inside_ him, he could hardly take it. He stilled, forcing more air into his lungs before his eyes finally opening, meeting Magnus’s concerned gaze. “Just a little much,” he admitted, knowing he couldn’t lie. It wouldn’t have made much difference, Magnus knowing his tells even better than he did.

“Do you want to keep going?”  Magnus asked, voice so soft Alec almost missed it, but the look in his eyes said it all. “If this is too much for you, we can stop right now-”

“I don’t want to stop,” Alec promised, relinquishing his grip on Magnus’s shoulders to run his fingers through his hair, capturing his lips in another kiss. “I still want this, I still want  _you_.” Arms wrapped around him, Magnus cautious in jostling him too much, but Alec only pressed himself closer, silently urging him to move.

Starting slow, Magnus moved, withdrawing from Alec before sliding back in, barely there movements to begin with. Moving with him, Alec’s hips shifted, attempting to match him as best he could. Building up the rhythm, they grew acquainted with each other’s bodies- how they moved, how they responded. One twist of Magnus’s hips had Alec crying out again, a burst of pleasure overtaking him. Moving his hips towards the new angle, Alec’s head fell back against the pillows, eyes closing as he let Magnus take control. Hoisting his legs up over Magnus’s hips, Alec sunk into the sheets, hands sliding to steady himself on Magnus’s shoulders.

Everything was  _white-hot,_  an ever-growing flame between them as Magnus set a faster pace, Alec eagerly responding. "Alexander,” Magnus looked at him, the embodiment of decadence and passion. “Look at me. Let me see you." Alec forced his eyes open, almost immediately at Magnus’s request. He was in a daze, a state of absolute bliss, and he could never have enough. His hand clutched at Magnus’s shoulder, hips meeting his as he moved to meet his every thrust. “You’re beautiful Alexander. So beautiful.”

Legs tightening around Magnus’s waist, Alec pressed himself even closer, desperate for more contact. Keeping their pace, Magnus kept moving, fingers threading in Alec’s hair again as he pulled him in for a kiss, no longer gentle like before. Filled with desire and need, Alec’s hands clutching him so tightly it hurt, but hurt in the way that made Magnus never want to stop. 

Alec felt it escalating, the pressure within him as the pleasure grew more and more, taking everything Magnus had to give. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, so incredible and so  _good_ , so much but so worth it. “ _Magnus_ ,” calling out, he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. Without any hesitation, Magnus was on him again, capturing his lips and taking him in hand, and it was enough to send Alec over. Crying out, he let himself go, back arching as he succumbed to the pleasure. Magnus’s hands never left him, the other settling on his hip as his own release took hold of him, stuttering to a stop as his head resting in the crook of Alec’s neck.

Panting, Alec laid there with Magnus above him, fingers carding through his utterly ruined hair. After more soft kisses to Alec’s skin, Magnus moved, gently pulling away from Alec. Only for a moment, for with a quick snap of his fingers, he was clean, free of makeup and condom disposed. Laying beside Alec, he rested on his side, Alec feeling like he couldn’t move. He hummed softly as the feel of Magnus's fingers running over his chest, head turning to look at him, a soft smile on his face. They stayed quiet, Alec feeling his eyes grow heavy as they drifted shut, faintly aware of Magnus’s fingers gliding through his hair, a soft kiss being pressed to the corner of his mouth. He could feel the sheets being tugged up, Magnus by his side and an arm wrapping around his chest.

Nothing needed to be said, there would be time for that in the morning when they awoke. For now, they enjoyed each other's company, the soft smile still gracing Alec's lips as he slid into sleep, Magnus drifting off beside him.


End file.
